nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Lily-Strosek
}} is a mysterious girl discovered by Tohma Avenir in appears in::Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force. Apparently, she is mute, since she only communicates with Touma telepathically. Name Lily is probably named after the German car company Strosek Design. In chapter 1 of Force, one of her captors refers to Lily as but it is yet unclear what it means. Personality Lily appears to have a meek, delicate personality, preferring to express herself wordlessly, with mimic and gestures, which is probably influenced by her frail constitution (Touma has to carry her on his back at first). She does not, however, fall under the common anime and manga stereotype of a naive girl-in-the-box, as she displays awareness of the fact that Touma goes to extraordinary lengths to help her, and hesitates before making a pact with him (which she likely knows to be harmful in a long run). In Force Lily first appears in Force when she telepathically contacts Touma as he reaches the ruins where she is held, begging him to help her. As he enters her containment chamber, he experiences pain and bleeding in his left eye, which then turns silvery-gray in color. Noticing it, Lily asks him to leave but he frees her from her bonds, instead. As Lily's captors attempt to incinerate them both, Touma promises to help her, no matter what happens, but his powers are not sufficient to defend them. Although initially reluctant, Lily resolves to make a pact ("Eclipse") with him, boosting his powers. In the aftermath, they both end up wearing silver Engage Rings that are impossible to take off. After escaping the ruins, Touma carries Lily to Port Town, where they buy new clothes for her. When they stay at a hotel, she attempts to thank Touma for what he has done for her but Touma refuses to be thanked. She is currently traveling with Touma and Isis Eaglet. During Touma's fight against Veyron, Lily is not present but overcome with sudden weakness when Touma activates his Divider Full Drive. When Touma regains consciousness afterwards, the first thing she does is apologize to him without explaining exactly what for. However, considering Veyron's comments earlier in the chapter, Touma is left in the dark about Lily's true nature and was "infected" with Eclipse by her, which is probably the reason behind her guilty feelings. After Touma goes down with a fever, Lily claims it's her fault, that she is the poison killing him. She explains to Isis that the scientists at the facility said that she will kill whoever she touches or comes into close contact with, but she believed it was a lie until now. Isis reassures her that it probably is and tells her not to trust suspicious people, before leaving for Port Town. At sunset, Steed also leaves Touma and Lily to scout the area, because he cannot receive Lily's telepathic messages, anyway. Soon thereafter, Touma awakens and throws up. Unsure what to do, Lily frantically calls out to Steed and Isis but her telepathy doesn't reach neither them, nor Touma. At this moment, Cypha of Hückebein finds them and tells her to let him be, as he is becoming "just what an Eclipse Driver should be" and that Lily would soon "become one" with him. Lily doesn't understand what she is saying, so Cypha concludes that she has taken "moral damage" and forgotten her "duty as a Reactor Plug". Cypha then moves to secure Touma and when Lily shields him with her body, comments that her "judgment function" must also be broken. Just as Cypha is about to strike Lily, she and Touma are saved by the timely arrival of Signum and Agito. Referring to Lily as "damage Plug", Cypha orders Lily to observe her battle against Signum closely, because doing so will help her "remember what she should become". She also advices her not to move if she wants to live, since TSAB have no problem with "erasing" her, and she won't be able to look after her in the heat of battle. As the two swordswomen fight, Lily expresses a distinct reaction (perhaps, recognition) when Signum enters Unison with Agito. While the battle is still on-going, Isis returns and urges Lily to flee with her. Lily tries to object but Isis persuades her to come along. When Isis tries to lift Touma up, however, he regain consciousness, pushes her away, and lets out a scream. Cypha comments that he has become one of them. Nature Lily is most likely an artificial being. She appears to be part of some system (presumably Eclipse), which also includes the Divider and possibly the Book of the Silver Cross, as she is referred by several characters as the . Category:Characters